Shadows Of Desperation
by pikachugirl2
Summary: 024, also known as Saki, is a diclonious that dispises all humans. When she escapes from her lab of confinment, she takes with her a young diclonious named Miyuki. But soon, Miyuki becomes suspicious of Saki's plans...DISCONTINUED FROM LACK OF INTEREST
1. Emotion: Hatred

Emotion: Hatred

The girl gazed out the window at the waves gently lapping at the sand. Children played at the edge of the water, their parents smiling down on them. How she wished she could run and be free like the children were. But as a miniscule swell of hope rose up inside her, it faded quickly as she tugged on the chains binding her to the wall. The room was dark. It was small and dark. The only one in it was her. The floors were made of cold tile that made her long for warmth in the tiny room. Her whole day was nothing but tests 24/7. How far her vectors could reach. How strong her vectors were. How much her vectors could withstand. She despised it, all of it. She despised her vectors. She despised her frozen prison. She despised the tests.

She despised being a diclonious.

More than anything, she despised the humans. Perhaps it was her envy of their freedom. Perhaps it was her pure disgust at their ways. She hated the children more than anything. Her only thoughts for them were pity and hatred.

_Laugh and run while you can. Soon reality will strangle you, choking you until you cannot breathe freely. Reality will crash down on you, crushing you under its cruel pressure. Go on and live your pitiful lives while you can. Soon those you rely on, those you trust with your life, they will turn against you, be ripped away from you. They will cease to care. And you will forget all that is love. Such is the cruel touch of reality._

As the girl thought more and more of the children, a tear ran down her face. Try as she might, she could not bring herself to pity the children. She felt as if she was only lying to herself about everything. She felt rage replacing her feelings of pity inside of her.

_These children….they do not understand what shall happen to them when reality freezes their minds and souls with its touch of pure ice. They do not care in the least. They only care about what they want, what they desire….._

The chain on her left wrist started to twist. The girl could feel her vectors just pleading to destroy something. Her feelings of hatred overtook all other feelings inside of her.

_Desires, nothing but worthless, stupid dreams…..humans only want more…..more……never satisfied with what they have and what they are blessed with!_

The chain on her right arm broke right in two. A group of scientists watching from behind a large, reinforced glass window watched her closely. One of them spoke up.

"Call the lead professor, tell him that 024 has awakened."

The girl triggered the power of her vectors. One of them ripped the second chain as if it were a mere piece of string. The scientists began to panic. Suddenly the giant glass window shattered. The girl stood there, her head hung low, her short, pink hair dangling down over her eyes. When she looked up at the scientists, her eyes had a gaze of death in them. One scientist in particular, a young girl not much older than 18, gazed deep into her eyes. The pink haired girl looked at her a moment, then turned her attention to the scene taking place in front of her; the lead professor had just arrived in the room.

"Professor, she's escaped from the room and awaken the true power of her vectors! What should we do?"

"Now Izawa, don't rush these things. 024 will be returned to confinement, but she doesn't appear hostile at this time. Perhaps she just wanted free-"

The professor began choking, and the man named Izawa gasped. The pink-haired diclonious closed one of her vectors around the man's neck. With her other vector, she ripped his arm right off his body as if she were ripping a paper in half. The professor tried to scream, but his airway was being cut off. Another professor cried out.

"No! Don't kill him! Someone retain the girl! Before she-"

The man's head flew off his head, thanks to one of the pink haired girl's vectors. Blood spurted all over the white wall. The 18 year old girl screamed in horror, but was cut off by the pink haired diclonious, who was using telepathy.

_Shut up, you weakling. If you agree, I shall kill you last. If not, you shall go next._

The girl got back against the wall that wasn't splattered with blood. The diclonious looked away and stared at the professor, who was still choking from her vector. She slammed him against the wall, releasing him at last. He struggled to speak.

"Please, have mercy on me, please…."

But she refused to listen. Suddenly his back was split right open, almost in half. Blood spurted out and he collapsed to the ground, his eyes rolled back in his head. The 18-year-old sank to the floor and covered her mouth, trying not to scream. She was horrified beyond her limits, but knew there was nothing she could do.

One by one, the diclonious took down all who opposed her, eventually everyone in the room, with only the 18-year-old girl remaining. Their eyes met and locked. The diclonious's piercing gaze froze the girl in place. The diclonious readied her vectors and advanced towards the girl slowly.

"Wh-what are you g-going to do to m-me???"

_You are weak, a poor excuse for a life form. Look at yourself, cowering in fear from my power. Show your worth while you can. State what they call you._

"My n-name is M-Miyuki…."

The diclonious raised her vectors. Miyuki shut her eyes and awaited the inevitable. When she did, she turned her head quickly. The small ribbon on her head unfurled and fell to the diclonious's feet. When she saw Miyuki again, she was shocked.

Miyuki had horns, one of the only visible signs of a diclonious.

The diclonious decided against killing Miyuki, at least for the time being. Instead, she used her vectors to lift Miyuki to her feet.

_Perhaps you are not as useless as I thought. You are one of us, correct?_

"I d-didn't want anyone to k-know…."

The pink haired diclonious slapped Miyuki across the face.

_You fool, stop cowering. I shall let you live, for the time being. You may come of use to me soon. But do not become comfortable just yet, I may kill you when I so choose, where I so choose and for what I so choose. When you are no longer of use to me, I shall kill you. For now, you shall help me to live amonst these foolish humans._

Miyuki felt relieve flood her body. She opened her mouth bravely and reassured she would live.

"Do you have a name?"

The diclonious turned her back on the girl and advanced towards the door. Once Miyuki began to follow her, she turned around in the doorway.

_I am known as 024, but some acknowledge me as Saki…_

She then proceeded towards the exit of the building, the young woman following her with caution.


	2. Emotion: Independent

Emotion: Independent

Miyuki had Saki follow her to her house. Saki was impressed by the size of the house, considering how tiny the room was that she'd been experimented in. Miyuki gazed at her nervously, hoping she was satisfied. Saki smirked at her.

_What is it, do you fear for your life, Miyuki? You fear I am displeased, is what is bothering you, is it not? I shall confirm at this moment that I do not plan to kill you for several weeks, possibly months. A year at most shall be the longest you live, so do not fear me._

Miyuki's fear melted and she smiled brightly. "Thank you, thank you so much, Saki!" Saki looked around for a moment. Miyuki realized something and spoke up.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, do you eat? I mean, I know I'm a diclonious too and all, but I just didn't know if you ate or not….."

_Diclonious have not developed a method of proper digestion. Diclonious may last their full life while not digesting any food whatsoever. If diclonious have a desire to eat, they may. But if they choose not to, they may not be required to eat._

Miyuki sighed. Saki would take some getting used to. Worse yet, it would be hard to make Saki seem like a normal person. She prepared to educate Saki in the ways of the human.

"Okay, Saki, can you talk out loud, or are you only telepathic?"

_I have not ever attempted to speak aloud. My opinions and words are not heard by any._

"Well, if you talk, I promise I'll listen."

Saki took a deep breath and spoke slowly.

"I am the diclonious 024, known as Saki."

Miyuki clapped and smiled brightly at Saki.

"Good, good! Now say something else!"

"My deepest desire is for freedom to all pertaining to the diclonious race."

Miyuki found something else she could educate Saki in.

"That's good, but now try to say all that with less complicated words. It'll make you seem more human."

Saki's vectors rose and reached for Miyuki's neck. How dare she make Saki seem human. But a thought came to her mind. If she seemed more human, she could blend better. If she blended better, everything would be so much easier to attempt……Her vectors receded away from Miyuki. Saki went back to following her instructions.

"My truest longing is that of freedom for all diclonious."

Miyuki sighed. This was harder than it looked.

"Close, but narrow it down a little more."

Saki took a deep breath and concentrated on the words that came out of her mouth.

"I want all diclonious to be free more than anything."

Miyuki smiled. "Yes, exactly! That's how!"

Saki gazed at the young diclonious. She seemed to want to help, but knew there wasn't much she could do for Saki by herself. Saki turned towards the door and proceeded towards it. Miyuki looked at her curiously.

"Saki, where are you going?"

Saki tried her hardest to talk normally.

"I'm going for a walk."

Miyuki was surprised at how easy everything was coming to Saki. She held the door open for her.

"Don't be gone for too long, or I might get worried about you, Saki…"

Saki ignored her and walked out the door.

A little while later, Saki arrived at the shore of the beach that she gazed at every day out the window in the tiny laboratory room. She knelt down and put her hands in the water, letting it wash over them. Something in her felt peaceful. She turned her head to see a young boy, not much older than six, rushing towards her at full speed. He ran into her head on, knocking her over into the water. She glared at him angrily. The boy laughed at her.

"Hey lady, you have horns coming out of your head! How'd you do that? Are they real? I wanna see!"

He reached for one of her horns. Her vectors instinctively ripped his head off. Blood splattered all over the white sand. His younger sister rushed to his body, screaming. She shoved Saki out of the way. Saki's vectors tore her arm off. She screamed, tears flying off her face in addition to the blood. The girl's back split open and she collapsed to the ground with blood splattered everywhere. A familiar voice overtook her mind.

"STOP! NO MORE! STOP, SAKI!!!"

Saki turned to see Miyuki rushing towards her. Miyuki froze at the sight of the two dead children. She fell to her knees and vomited on the sand after seeing the half-dismembered bodies. Saki stood up, receding her vectors. She lifted Miyuki off the ground.

"You shall tell no one of this."

"I thought you changed!"

Saki dropped her back to the ground and began walking back towards Miyuki's house.

"So had I."


End file.
